1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound emitting and/or illuminated toy "ice pop".
2. Description of Related Art
Toys which provide an element of mystery to a child have been commercially successful. One such type of toy was a doll marketed by DSI, Inc. under the trademark ROSIE. ROSIE would speak when an end user(s) held both of the doll's hands. The hands each had an electrode that were coupled to a sound generating device within the doll. By grasping the doll's hands the end user provided a switch that electrically coupled the electrodes. The coupled electrodes closed a circuit within the doll so that the sound generating device produced a sound.
Tiger Electronics and Captoys, Inc. have both marketed sound producing wands under the trademarks BUBBLE BOPPER and MUSICAL BUBBLE TUNES, respectively. The wands each had electrodes that were coupled to a sound generating device. The end user would create a liquid bubble and then try to place the electrodes in contact with the bubble. When in contact with the wand, the liquid bubble would provide a medium that electrically coupled the electrodes so that the sound device generated a sound.